Halloween
by FicJulie
Summary: que serait une soirée d'Halloween sans une tournée des maisons ? Que serait une tournée des maisons si le Patron devait surveillé le Geek ? Et si à la fin de cette soirée les deux étaient très saoulent...?


Type : Le Patron x Le Geek

Point de vue : Le patron

personnages : Mathieu sommet, Le Patron, Le Geek, Le Hippie, Maitre Panda

Lemon : Oui Commentaire : - C est un O.s Hors Ondar, il concerne l'émission "Salut Les Geeks"

- C 'est un O.s spécial Halloween, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

- O.S écrit en partie par moi MAIS j'ai eu l'aide de Lightness_Soul pour une partie de l'OS, en grand merci à toi :)

PDV Patron:

Je soupire une énième fois... Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'accompagner le gamin faire le tour des maisons en cette maudite soirée d'Halloween? Ah oui, c'est parce que Monsieur Sommet m'y a obligé... Pfff! J'aurai pu avoir le Job du Hippie et de la japonaise, c'est à dire rester tranquillement à l'appartement et attendre que des enfants viennent sonner à la porte. J'aurai pu m'amuser toute la nuit avec l'un d'entre eux mais non je suis là à attendre le gosse qui n'est toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Il voulait absolument se déguiser et la Fille a tenu à l'aider pour le maquillage. Eh! Quant à moi ils ont réussi à me faire porter un costume. Du coup je me retrouve à attendre le gamin dans la cuisine habillé en Dracula... tout à coup la blondasse descend les escaliers en courant :

- Préparez-vous à flipper, parce que ce soir c'est le retour de... CHUCKYY ! Cris la Fille en montrant les escaliers avec fierté.

Je rigole. pff Chucky, mais bien sûr... Quelques secondes après une putain de poupée flippante descend les escaliers. Je reconnais rapidement le Geek sous ce maquillage et ses vêtements horribles. Tout le monde sursaute légèrement en voyant la tête remplis de cicatrices du Geek. J'avoue qu'il n'aurait pas cet air timide, je ne l'aurai pas reconnu tellement il est bien maquillé et déguisé.

- Mais... mais... C'EST GENIAL ! Dit Mathieu en s'approchant du Geek

- Merci ! Répond la Fille

- Eh, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'occuperas du maquillage pour l'émission !

- D'accord.

- Je ne me suis même pas reconnu quand je me suis vu dans le miroir

- Tu m'étonnes ! Dit le panda

Je soupire violemment et commence à taper du pied

- Bon on y va ?! Je n'ai pas envie d'être de babysitting toute la nuit moi !

- Oui, oui... Dit le geek en enfilant ses chaussures.

Nous nous dirigeons près de la porte pour sortir quand Mathieu attire mon attention.

- Patron tu fais attention à lui et vous ne rentrez pas trop tard !

- Oui...Oui... Promis Dis-je blasé

- Et tu ne le mords pas ! Dit Mathieu en me faisant un clin d'œil

- Pourquoi je le mords...

Je pense tout à coup à mon déguisement de Dracula. Je soupire en comprenant la vanne de Mathieu que j'aurai préféré ne pas comprendre.

- Ah ouais... Dracula, tout ça... Quel humour, gamin... Mais quel humour...

Mathieu rigole de sa vanne puis je sors de l'appartement en soupirant une nouvelle fois suivit de près par le Geek

- C'EST PARTIIII ! Cris le Geek en sautant la dernière marche des escaliers avec un air joyeux.

Nous commençons à marcher à travers les rue de Paris et j'avoue, ça me saoule déjà... Le gamin avance devant moi tout en chantonnant mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que d'où je suis j'ai une très bonne vue sur ses fesses... Je laisse échapper un petit rire qui attire son attention sur moi. Il s'arrête puis se tourne vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Patron ?

- Rien, gamin... rien...

Le Geek me regarde quelques secondes puis se retourne et se remet à marcher. Arrivé à la première maison le gamin attend que j'arrive à sa hauteur pour pouvoir sonner à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur une vieille femme, un bocal rempli de bonbons à la main. Elle nous sourit puis dit :

- Bonsoir les garçons.

- Bonsoir madame ! répond gentiment le Geek.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu grands pour la chasse aux bonbons ? Dit-elle en nous regardant chacun notre tour

- Moi je suis juste là pour l'accompagner... Dis-je en m'adossant au mur.

- Moi je m'en fiche d'être trop grand !

Elle rigole puis donne quelques bonbons au Geek. Il l'a remercié, la salue puis nous partons en directions des autres maisons. En chemin nous croisons quelques enfants. Ha! Ha parfait, si j'arrive à en attraper un, je pourrai m'amuser un peu ce soir...

- Hey gamin

Le geek se tourne vers moi.

- Attends- moi, je vais chopper le gamin là-bas. Dis-je en commençant à marcher vers le "gamin" en question.

Avant que je puisse m'approcher de l'enfant le Geek se met en travers de ma route

- Noon patron ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Dit-il en m attrapant par la main et en m'attirant dans une autre rue.

Je le regarde très surpris

- Depuis quand tu oses me retenir de faire ce que je veux et en plus tu me tiens la main...? Dis-je en levant la voix

- Euh...je... Je... Pardon... Dit-il au bord des larmes.

- Ca va, va pas pleurer pour ça non plus...

- ...

- C'est bon, je laisse tranquille le mioche, aller viens on se casse ! Dis-je un peu énervé.

Nous nous remettons à marcher dans un silence de mort, le petit étant encore à plusieurs mètres devant moi comme à son habitude. Après avoir fait encore plusieurs maisons, j'entends des bruits de pas différents des miens et du Geek, mais quand je regarde discrètement en arrière, il n'y a personne. Je suis sûr qu'on est suivi et le gamin marche beaucoup trop loin de moi pour que je puisse le défendre s'il se passe quoi que ce soit... Bon! Faut que je le rapproche de moi sans que ça paraisse trop suspect pour ne pas l'affoler et ne pas montrer au mec qui nous suis que je l'ai repérer.

- Hey, je te fais peur gamin ?

- Q-quoi ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant. N-non pas du tout... P-pourquoi ?

- Depuis le début, tu évites d'être trop proche de moi. Mais tu sais, Mathieu m'a chargé de te protéger et, à cette distance s'il t'arrive quelques choses, je ne peux rien faire, dis-je en m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

- ...Je ne sais pas si j'ai plus peur de me faire agresser par un inconnu ou par toi, sachant que tu voulais kidnapper un enfant il y a moins d'une heure...

- Ha Ha !

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et le rapproche de moi.

- T'inquiète pas, gamin. Ce soir je ne te ferai rien !

- Mouais... Dit-il moyennement rassurer.

"Chucky" se décale de mon étreinte à mon grand regret parce qu'il faut bien avouer que j'étais bien contre lui... Il reste malgré tout à mes côtés.

- Bon, on rentre.

- Oh non! Encore quelques maisons, s'il te plait Patron !

Il me fait son regard doux auquel personne ne peut résister... Même pas moi et cela depuis quelques semaine déjà à mon grand regret...

- Bon, Ok mais pas beaucoup !

- Ouiii, merci !

Le gamin me sourit puis nous continuons de marcher. Après avoir fait deux autres maisons de plus, je décide de m'amuser un peu... Ben oui, ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime beaucoup que... Bon! Ok! Je le kiffe carrément, faut le dire, que je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire peur. C'est Halloween oui ou merde ? Je me rapproche un peu plus du gamin puis cris :

- COURS !

Le gamin sursaute puis se met à courir jusqu'à que j'explose de rire et qu'il s'arrête et qu'il revienne vers moi l'air très vexé.

- Pfff... Fait-il simplement

- Ca va je rigole, gamin

Nous continuons de marcher dans le silence. Tout à coup, j'entends le même bruit que tout à l'heure. Je regarde rapidement en arrière et constate qu'on nous suit. Je m'approche du Geek puis pose une main sur son épaule.

- Surtout te retourne pas et cours.

- Pfff si c'est encore une blague ce n'est pas drôle, Patron...

- Cours je te dis !

- Si c'est encore une blague je te...

Je soupire, l'attrape par la main puis me met à courir lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

-Ooooooh...! Dit le geek en manquant de tomber.

En temps normal, j'aurai pris mon arme ou simplement un couteau et ça aurait était vite réglé mais là je n'ai pas pensé que j'en aurais besoin ce soir, Pffff il faut toujours que je le garde avec moi à l'avenir! Nous courons pendant plusieurs minutes et nous entendons la personne derrière nous se rapprocher de plus en plus. Bon on va jouer la carte de la chance... Je tiens fermement la main du Geek et nous fait accélérer encore plus. À la dernière minute, j'attire le Geek dans une ruelle et le pousse vers le coin le plus sombre.

- Tu as dit que tu allais me faire quoi si c'était faux, gamin ? Dis-je avec un sourire sadique

- N-non mais... Je... Je...

Je l'embrasse avant même qu'il continue sa phrase en essayant de cacher un maximum nos visages du peu de lumière qu'il y a dans la ruelle. Je fais tomber sa casquette en le collant encore plus contre le mur. Pendant le baiser nous entendons un homme passer en courant devant la ruelle sans faire attention à nous.

- Putain il m'a encore semé ! Jure-il.

Une fois, la ruelle devenue calme, je me décolle à contre cœur des lèvres si douce du Geek et jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue pour être sûr de ne plus être suivi, puis je me tourne vers lui et entre-temps le gamin était devenu tout rouge.

- Ca va, gamin ?

- O-oui...

- Aller viens, faut pas rester là.

Il me fait un geste positif de la tête avant de ramasser sa casquette tombée au sol quelques minutes avant. Nous sortons de la ruelle et nous remettons à marcher.

Dans la maison des Sommet :

- Quelques chose ne va pas, Mathieu? Demande Maitre Panda en s'approchant de son créateur.

- Je... Je me demande si j'ai bien fais de laisser le Geek partir seul avec le Patron... Si c'était toi qui était parti à sa place j'aurai pu le surveiller ici alors que là s'il arrive quelques chose, le Geek n'a pas son portable...

- Je t'en fais pas pour le Geek. Le patron a promis qu'il ne lui ferait rien et, je le connais quand il promet quelques chose, il le fait !

- J'espère que tu as raison, et au moins qu'il tiendra parole...

Mathieu soupire puis retourne aider le Hippie à préparer les bonbons pour les enfants.

Côtés Geek et Patron:

Nous rentrons dans un bar et nous installons à une table à l'écart des autres pour être tranquille. Après avoir commandé de l'alcool, j'enlève ma cape de Dracula et mes fausses dents puis les pose à mes côtés. Le geek quant à lui pose sa fausse hache de Chucky sur la table.

- ...

- C- C'était qui l'homme qui nous suivait...? Demande le Geek hésitant

- C'est un client d'un de mes bordels. Il a frappé l'une des filles et n'a pas voulu payer car il n'était pas content de ces services. Cette pute là, c'est l'une des meilleures, il n'avait pas le droit de me sortir qu'elle avait fait de la merde ! Donc je lui ai mis un pain dans la gueule et il a dit qu'il se vengerait. Dis-je naturellement.

- Ah...

- ...

Le serveur vient à notre table, pose nos verres devant nous puis repart. Je commence à boire mon verre et je vois que le Geek ne fait pas de même avec le sien.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- ...Mathieu m'a dit de ne pas boire d'alcool si je suis seul avec toi. Tu risques de mettre quelques choses dans mon verre ou essayer de me bourrer...

J'explose de rire et manque même de recracher ma boisson,

- Ha Ha Ha ! Alors comme ça le gamin ne me fait pas confiance au point de t'interdire de boire.

- Je... Je...

Je prends le verre du Geek, le porte jusqu'à mes lèvres puis bois un peu du liquide puis le repose sur la table

- Bon déjà voilà la preuve que j'ai rien mis dedans. Ensuite, c'est bon tu peux boire autant que tu veux, je te l'ai dit : je ne te ferai rien.

- ...

Le geek prend son verre dans les mains et commence à boire prudemment. Tout en buvant, le gamin me regarde bizarrement... Comme si il voulait me poser une question mais il n'ose pas.

- Bon ben va y, pose-la-moi ta question, gamin

- Q-quoi ?

- Je vois bien que tu te poses une question mais que tu n'oses pas, alors va y pose-la-moi

- ...Tu... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure...?

Eeeeeeeh merde ! Ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur une autre question du genre "comment on fait les bébés?" Je me serai fait une joie de lui montrer, mais non fallait que ça tombe sur cette question ! Et je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai trouvé cette idée stupide pour profiter du moment car je l'aime !

- Je... Je n'avais pas mon arme sur moi et du coup la première idée que j'ai eu, c'est de nous faire passer pour un couple qui s'embrasse dans une ruelle pour passer incognito et... Et qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait pas attention à nous et ne nous reconnaîtrai pas. Et ça a marché

- Ah... Soupire-il en tournant la tête

Le geek à l'air... Déçu... Oui on dirait vraiment qu'il est déçu ! Naaan impossible que ce soit ça, je lui fais peur, c'est bien connu... il ne peut pas être déçu que ce baiser sois juste une diversion ! Je finis mon verre puis appelle le serveur

- Un nouveau verre, gamin.

- Moi aussi, s'il vous plait

- D'accord. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le serveur retourne d'où il vient puis je regarde le Geek un peu surpris. Je lui fais mon éternel sourire pervers car j'ai beau être "amoureux" comme dirait certaines personnes niaises, je n'en reste pas moins le Patron et donc je me dois d'avoir ce sourire.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir un nouveau verre en étant seul avec moi, gamin ?

- ... O-oui, je... Je te fais confiance...

J'ai beau être le plus grand criminel que cette terre n'est jamais porté, cette phrase me fait énormément plaisir surtout venant du Geek. Je laisse mon sourire pervers de côté pour le remplacer par un sourire tendre... Oui tendre vous avez bien lu. Le serveur nous rapporte nos boissons que nous attaquons directement. Je fixe le geek pendant plusieurs minutes sans aucune gêne, quant à lui il me jette quelques coups d'œil en essayant d'être discret (ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire) et détourne immédiatement les yeux en rougissant quand il croise mon regard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence et voyant que le Geek n'ose pas engager la conversation, je décide de me lancer et de parler de tout et de rien. Tout le long de notre discussion, les verres remplis d'alcool s'enchainent de mon côté comme du côté du gamin.

- Bon tu arrêtes de boire maintenant.

- Toi aussi alors.

- Moi je tiens plus l'alcool que toi, j'ai l'habitude de boire.

- On est aussi bourrer l'un que l'autre. Dit le Geek

- Tu l'es plus que moi alors tu arrêtes.

- Bon d'accord...

Le gosse fini son verre, quant à moi j'en commande un nouveau. Notre conversation devient de plus en plus étrange à cause du taux d'alcool très présent dans notre sang. Au bout d'un moment, je me décide à aller payer et commence à chercher mon portefeuilles mais ne le trouve pas et éclate de rire, rapidement rejoins par le geek.

- Mais pourquoi tu rigoles en fait ? Demande le geek entre deux rire,

- Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille. Chuchotais-je en penchant mon visage en avant pour que le geek m'entende

- Ha ha ha, bah moi non plus.

- Bon ben on court

- On quoi ?

J'attrape nos affaires et la main du geek puis me met à courir hors du bar.

- ON COUUUURT !

Une fois dehors, nous courons à fond pour semer le serveur à nos trousses tout en rigolant comme des malades sortis tout droit d'un asile, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux...

- ARRETEZ VOUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PAYEZ ! Hurle le serveur.

Nous accélérons difficilement à cause de l'alcool circulant dans notre sang. Rapidement le serveur arrête de nous courir après mais ce n'ai pas pour autant que nous arrêtons notre course. On court encore quelques minutes, puis le Geek tourne dans une ruelle et nous revoilà dans la même situation que tout à l'heure, ou presque... Le geek s'adosse au mur, m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me fait me rapprocher de lui en rigolant doucement. Il s'enferme volontairement entre mes bras et me force à poser mes mains contre le mur de chaque côté de ses hanches puis il croise ses mains derrière mon cou. Nous reprenons lentement notre respiration suite à cette petite course. Je souris au gamin et rapidement mon regard se perd dans ses beaux yeux bleu identique au mien. Le gamin plaque ses mains derrières ma tête puis appuis dessus pour avancer mon visage vers le sien et il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai d'abord un geste de recul sous le coup de la surprise n'étant pas habituer à avoir une telle approche de sa part puis je ré-avances ma tête pour approfondir le baiser. Ça me surprends que le geek est osé faire ça, lui qui habituellement est froussard et timide, mais je dois admettre que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire... Au bout de quelques secondes le petit vient timidement demander l'accès à ma bouche en caressant ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. J'accepte immédiatement et entrouvre mes lèvres pour la laisser rejoindre sa jumelle. J'enlève mes mains du mur et vient les poser sur ses hanches pour le caresser un peu. À ce contact, je sens le geek frissonner de plaisir et vient passer ses mains dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec. Mais comme pour n'importe quel baiser, le manque d'oxygène se fait rapidement ressentir. Je me sépare à contre cœur de ses lèvres et celui-ci ce met à grogner de frustration, ce qui me fait échapper un petit rire de satisfaction, il n'est pas si indifférent que ça au final... A peine avait-il reprit sa respiration que le gamin me saute dessus une nouvelle fois, emprisonnant de nouveau mes lèvres. Ses yeux fiévreux et embrumés par l'alcool me font tourner la tête, son haleine mélangée à celle de l'alcool en fait la plus douce des drogues qui m'envoie au septième ciel, pensais-je en me sentant partir inévitablement. Le baiser enflammé et passionné dure encore quelques instants, les mains du Geek fermement accrochées à mes cheveux, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Plus les minutes passent, plus je le sens devenir entreprenant, sa main droite descendant le long de mon dos me faisant frissonner d'un plaisir sauvage, bestial; l'investigateur de cette étreinte vient même échanger nos positions en me plaquant au mur sans cesser notre contact ardent. Pendant que nous reprenons notre souffle, après avoir arrêté notre délicieux contact, je tente avec ce qui me reste de conscience d'analyser la situation. OK, j'aime quand il est entreprenant, c'est sûr que ça change de d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée ! Je suis le Patron merde ! Je ne vais pas non plus me laisser dominer ! Ces belles résolutions en tête, je plonge mon regard bestial dans celui du petit qui ne comprit pas vraiment ma réaction, le repoussant, l'attrapant rapidement par les poignets puis le colle violemment contre le mur où j'étais adossé quelques secondes plus tôt, en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je vois dans ses yeux un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension mais sans la peur, l'alcool devant sûrement faire son effet

« Eh! On va se calmer, gamin... » Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille d'une voix grave et douce. « OK, c'est cool tu prends des initiatives mais si tu veux en prendre, tu les prends en étant dominé. Je ne suis peut-être un peu saoul, mais on me l'a fait pas à l'envers, à moi. Je reste le dominant, compris gamin ? ». Finis-je mon monologue en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille

- J-je... O-oui... Dit le geek en bégayant, rougissant et baissant même la tête avec gêne en essayant d'étouffer un gémissement dû au contact que je lui infligeais.

- Bien.

Alors que mes yeux le dévorent déjà avidement, je prends quelques secondes pour le voir, lui. Il est dans un état fiévreux, ses rougeurs contrastent avec le désir que l'on voit dans ses yeux, ses lèvres humides invitent avec force à des baisers enflammés et passionnés : un véritable appel à la luxure. Moi le criminel je le veux, là maintenant de suite...Je veux le dévorer, le sentir frémir, l'entendre gémir, et le voir faiblir...Sentant que le petit commence à essayer de se débattre, je l'embrasse de nouveau pour le faire taire, sentant une douce chaleur s'installer en moi progressivement. Je sens que je peux aller bien plus loin que ça, je le veux, et puis de toute façon si l'alcool faisait son effet nous oublierons tout demain matin. Nous oublierons tout demain matin...

- « NON ! » Hurlais-je à moi-même avec rage, me mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Ce que je veux c'est le faire mien ! Qu'il revienne vers moi, que je l'ai corps et âme et non bourré et avec une demi-conscience ! Je regarde le Geek qui ouvre des yeux complément surpris par mon changement de comportement, puis se laisse glisser le long du mur pour appuyer son crâne contre ses genoux et sangloter doucement ; sûrement le revers de son état alcoolique.

« P-par...Pardon... Pardon... Pardon... Pardon... Je... Je ne voulais pas... » Murmure-t-il pendant que de chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues humides. « C'est... L'alcool qui m'a fait agir sans réflé... Réfléchir...Pardon... P-pardon...je suis désolé... » Dit- il entre chaque sanglot de plus en plus fort.

Tout en continuant de s'excuser, déchiré par le chagrin qui l'habite maintenant qu'il a repris ses esprits, je relève son visage, entoure sa taille avec mes mains et pose son visage sur mon épaule.

- « Eh! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer pour ça, ce n'est rien gamin. » lui dit-je de la voix la plus douce que je peux

Attendant pendant quelques minutes que ses sanglots se calment sur mon épaule, je finis par essuyer l'une de ses nombreuses larmes sur ses joues à l'aide de mon pouce puis lui tapote le dos pour l'apaiser.

- « C'est bon! Je ne t'en veux pas. Aller calme-toi, gamin.» Lui dis-je en souriant afin de l'apaiser.

Et oui j'ai beau être un criminel et un connard de première j'ai quand même un cœur, pour celui que j'aime...

- « Allez viens par là... ». Dis-je d'une voix envoûtante en posant l'une de mes mains à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'approcher de mon visage et l'embrasser.

- « Pa...tron... » essaye-t-il de murmurer à travers notre contact qui semble le gêner au plus haut point malgré le fait que ses bras s'accrochent fermement à ma taille comme si sa vie en dépendait

Après ce rapide baiser, il se sépare de mon étreinte avec encore le rouge au joue, détournant le regard.

- «Je... On devrait rentrer... Je suis fatigué.» dit-il soudainement tandis qu'il se relève pour partir en direction de l'appartement

- « Okay...» lui dis-je tout en le suivant de près en le regardant, la tête baissé triturant ses mains bien plus que d'habitude.

Pdv Geek:

« Mais il s'est passé quoi là ?! Pou...pourquoi est-ce que je me suis jeté sur le Patron comme ça ?...» Je ne peux m'empêcher de triturer mon pauvre esprit par des questions par milliers. « Pourquoi avais-je eu autant envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive...? J'aime les filles pourtant, leur sourire, leur beauté, leur boobies...mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagis avec le Patron pire qu'avec une fille ? Est-ce que je serai tombé amoureux de lui... ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible... » Tout en me posant des tonnes de questions, le Patron a bien essayé de me prendre la main où ne serait-ce que me toucher...mais je l'évitais pour pouvoir réfléchir à mes sentiments tranquillement, mes joues arborant une couleur cramoisie.

Pdv Patron:

« Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? » me demandais-je en l'observant curieux « Il y a quelques minutes de cela, nous étions près tous les deux à aller plus loin que l'étape des baisers... nous étions tellement bien...pourquoi il a tout arrêté?» me demandais-je, me léchant sans s'en rendre compte les lèvres, je veux recommencer, ça c'étais sûr. «Mais pour le Geek alors ?» me demandais-je une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres. «On verra bien» concluais-je en redressant légèrement mes lunettes, un sourire à moitié carnassier maintenant affiché sur mon visage de prédateur

Pendant le trajet menant à l'appartement personne ne parle... Le gamin marche une nouvelle fois loin de moi et l'air perdu dans ses pensées... Regrette-t-il nos baisers ? Je ne préfère pas l'embêter avec ça et le laisse tranquille pour l'instant... Arrivé devant l'appartement, nous voyons que toutes les lumières sont déjà éteintes. J'appuie sur la poignée de la porte, mais elle reste fermer. Merde! Elle est fermé, heureusement que j'ai pris mes clés. Après avoir introduit la clef de l'appartement dans la serrure, maladroitement pendant plusieurs minutes dû aux effets de la boisson, le Geek se met à marcher aussi doucement qu'il pouvait vers la salle de bain, en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses différents compagnons qui apparemment baignaient tous dans un doux sommeil. Tout le monde avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper vu le nombre de canettes vides au sol et vu leurs positions pour dormir... Après avoir délicatement enlevé la main de Maitre Panda qui s'est agrippée à son pied, le Gamin décide d'entrer à pas de loups dans la salle de bains, afin d'enlever le maquillage qui avait commencé à partir, aller savoir pourquoi. Après quelques minutes de rinçage ou un arc-en-ciel coloré s'enfuit en direction du trou du lavabo, le Geek s'assoit sur la chaise en face du miroir de la salle de bains pour réfléchir aux évènements. Bon, un il s'était bourré la gueule ce qui n'étais pas la meilleure idée de la décennie en soit. De deux, il avait embrassé passionnément le Patron ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui... ?!

Pdv Geek:

Bon, je dois l'avouer, c'était loin de ne pas m'avoir plût...j'ai même aimé ça ! Et voilà que je sens mon bas-ventre se gonfler sous le rappel de l'excitation de mes souvenirs... Et comment je suis censé me justifier hein? Je suis bien mal parti... Alors que je prolonge ma torture cérébrale, je ne remarque même pas que lui, le plus grand criminel était rentré dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est qu'au moment où celui-ci pose sa main sur mon épaule que je reviens sur Terre.

« Vas falloir qu'on parle maintenant, gamin. » dit-il d'une voix franche et qui se veut amicale.

Après quelques instants de silence de la part des deux protagonistes.

Le Patron finit par reprendre la parole : « Tu sais, gamin...ce qui s'est passé...je voudrais te dire que... »

- «Je...C'était un accident...C'était l'alcool...» Bégayais je de nouveau en le coupant, maudissant mes rougissements qui apparaissent sur mes joues.

- «Geek...arrête de mentir...» dit le Patron en me regardant droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre, « Je sais que tu en avais envie autant que moi et que tu en as toujours envie d'ailleurs » dit-il en regardant avec un sourire carnassier mon érection plus que visible. « C'est vrai que j'ai envie de te prendre, là immédiatement, mais je vais pas le faire sans te demander ce que tu veux toi...» lâche finalement celui que l'on dit le plus grand criminel que la Terre n'est jamais porté, me faisant ouvrir grands les yeux d'étonnement.

Je cache avec gêne la partie basse de mon corps en repliant mes jambes contre mon torse bien que cette position ne sois pas très agréable

- « Mais pourquoi le Patron me dis ça ? Jusque-là il ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis pour faire des choses bizarres, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais abouti puisque je me suis toujours débattu et les autres étaient venu pour l'aider...mais pourquoi cette fois je ressens juste du stress et non de la peur ? Pourquoi... ?» pensai-je à toute allure, appuyant avec force ma main sur le bord du lavabo.

Après quelques secondes de silence de nouveau, le Patron tend curieusement l'oreille vers la porte de la salle de bains qu'il a au préalablement fermée; un sourire satisfait orne ses lèvres en n'entendant que des ronflements sourds et des gémissements de la part des autres endormis de la pièce d'à côté. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Patron pose ses mains sur mes épaules ce qui m'oblige à soutenir mon regard, s'éclaircissant la voix.

Le Patron essaye de prendre le ton le plus assuré qu'il peut :

- « Faut que tu sache un truc, gamin. C'est que...enfin tu vois...je pense que... » Essaye de prononcer le Patron en soutenant autant qu'il peut mon regard.

Je m'approche de lui et qui pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- « Putain mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça?! Je suis le Patron bordel ! » Hurle-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il sent des papillons qui bat intensément des ailes dans son ventre. « Rah et puis merde !» Pense-t-il, s'approchant de moi, sa main droite caressant ma joue rougie, tandis qu'il scelle de nouveau et doucement nos lèvres « C'est si bon.. » pensais-je en même temps que le Patron, tout en resserrant doucement notre étreinte pour profiter de ce contact charnel si doux et désirable.

Après quelques instants qui s'étaient transformés en heures, c'est finalement le Patron qui rompe l'échange, s'approchant de mon oreille en murmurant « Je crois que je t'aime bien en fait, gamin.. »

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser ce que le Patron vient de me dire, je me mets malgré tout à sourire tandis qu'une larme de joie coule sur ma joue. « Il m'aime...bien » Pensais-je, souriant encore plus en me rendant compte qu'au final, mes sentiments aussi étaient réciproques.

- «Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi tu sais...Pa...Patron...» Soufflais-je, la tête appuyé dans le creux de son épaule « Je..t'aime... »

Me repoussant légèrement, l'homme vêtu de noir arbore un sourire. « Magnifique... » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser tandis que je replonge pour profiter encore une fois des lèvres du Patron, en s'étreignant avec douceur, dans cette salle de bains où personne, non personne, ne viendras nous embêter. Nous passons encore plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain jusqu'à que des nouvelles envies prennent place dans nos corps. Une envie de plus de contact, cette envie qui était déjà présent chez moi depuis plusieurs minutes... Nous décidons de sortir de la pièce tout en nous embrassant tendrement. Le Patron m'attire dans sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur nous passons l'une des plus belles nuits de notre vie à s'offrir corps et âme à l'autre...

PS. Voilaaa c'était l'O.S d'Halloween (avec un peu de retard ^^") j'espère qu'il vous plait :)


End file.
